Simulators for training drivers, and/or pilots in connection with various types of vehicles or platforms are known. Such simulators often provide a graphical display as well as representative mechanical structure corresponding to the control functions of the respective vehicle. Known simulators have been dedicated to a single type of vehicle.
As training needs change, in response to evolving vehicles or different threat patterns, it becomes desirable to be able to provide either updated or completely different simulators. The new simulators must be cost-effective in addition to meeting changing training needs. This in turn tends to make the existing equipment obsolete.
Apart from the problem of obsolescence, dedicated simulation systems are not intended to faithfully simulate a plurality of different vehicles or platforms. Hence, they are not useful in responding to changing mixes of training needs. Further, many of the known simulator systems tend to be bulky and are not readily movable from one location to another.
Thus, there continues to be a need for simulators which are more flexible than known simulators and which can be used in a variety of training exercises. There also continues to be a need for readily deployable simulators.